smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beelzebub (AoC Universe)
Beelzebub, the Prime Glutton, is a demon prince who ruled over the Belzarian Empire from -90,000. He is the only demon prince to have changed capitals, as his former stronghold was destroyed by Asmodee. Lore After the Fall of the Pantheon, the rebellious archangel Sargamon turned to the worlds that his former masters had created in order to bring chaos to them. He knew that the process of destroying Middle-Earth would take a while, thus he decided to corrupt the planet from within, to weaken its natural defences. The Seeds of Discord crafted by his hand crash-landed into Middle-Earth, each sinful Seed going in a different direction, and out of them rose the parasitic eldritch horrors. As soon as they emerged from their shells, the demons began their plans for world domination. This gave birth to the 'Black Empire '(the period in which it was active referred to as "Hell on Earth"). Beelzebub was the Lord of Gluttony and Wastefulness. His empire has the most lavish of them all, and, using the hel-imps, built massive castles of fairytale proportions all across Belzaria. His own citadel was furnished with jewels and precious stones taken from within the crust of Middle-Earth. He did all this while the native populations of the planet suffered on empty stomachs, with Beelzebub always coming to claim his share (99%) of the grain they produced for his Empire, and hid them underneath his citadel in what he termed "Satan's Storehouse". This was despite the fact that Beelzebub himself did not eat the grain, but rather left it to waste, deliberately starving his underlings so that they would not become idle like the followers of Belphegor and thus cease the laborious preparations they took to build the complicated and intricate projects he desired of them. What he did do, however, was encourage gluttony among whatever was left, causing the slavelinked to work all the harder in order to prove that they were worthy of being fed. Beelzebub's capital city was once firmly within his own empire's borders, but Azmodan's expansion meant that it now straddled the border of the two empires. Rising tensions between the two princes resulted in a war, which Beelzebub lost, losing the city of Belial to the marching hordes. The Succubi princess, Lilitu, then seduced Mal'zarak (the chief architect of the Belzarian empire) and dragged him back to Azmodia with her. After a failed operation to bring him back, Beelzebub admitted his loss and had a new capital created in the north of his territory, called Belzari, which served as the capital of the Empire until the Sin War. Beelzebub physically moved himself to the new city, and had a second citadel built in Belzari. During the Sin War, the Carnal Armies were left confused as to which stronghold they needed to attack. End Beelzebub was subdued by the Carnal Armies led by the Aesir, who led a storm on his citadel and toppled his evil regime. By the time the rebellion was mobilised, most people were happy to get rid of the Lord of Gluttony, as he had starved them into submission and led them into millenia of ruination. Trivia *Beelzebub was the only demon prince to change the capital of his empire, moving from Belial to Belzari. *'Belial' is named after another demon. Category:Demons Category:Princes of Hell Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with unknown sexual orientations Category:People with supernatural power Category:Cisgender characters